1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a display of an electronic apparatus. The present invention is suitable, for example, for a mobile radio communication phone, a personal digital assistant, and a portable game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display of a cellular phone has increasingly been required to have a wider screen and a lower profile as well as the dust resistance and strength. FIGS. 16A and 16B are schematically partially sectional views of conventional, two types of displays 1 and 1A. In FIGS. 16A and 16B, 10 and 10A denote front cases made of resin. 12 denotes a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel, 14 a double-sided tape, 16 a packing, 17 a LCD module, and 18 a holder.
The front cases 10 and 10A are screwed with rear cases (not shown). The LCD panel 12 displays information. The packing 16 has a dustproof function. The LCD module 17 holds the LCD panel 12. The holder 18 is a resin or metal sheet member that is attached to the rear case, and configured to hold the LCD module 17.
Prior art includes Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 05-206923, JP 2006-84969, JP 2002-27056, and JP 2001-175608.
The display 1A in which a holder 11A of the front case 10 does not project over the packing 16 provides a lower profile than the display 1 in which a holder 11 of the front case 10 projects over the packing 16. However, both the displays 1 and 1A require the front cases 10 and 10A to possess accommodation heights H and HA used to accommodate the LCD panel 12, and thus are unsuitable for a lower profile configuration. In addition, both displays 1 and 1A draw the LCD panels 12 from the surfaces on the side of the LCD modules 17 through the double-sided tapes 14. Thus, the LCD panel 12 is likely to float on external impact, and the strength or impact resistance is weak. Moreover, the LCD panel 12 of the display 1A is likely to float due to the reaction of the packing 16 when the temperature of the LCD panel 12 changes (for example, at the temperature cycling test time), and thus the display 1A has low strength and bad dust resistance. The problem of the strength and dust resistance becomes conspicuous as the LCD panel 12 becomes larger.